The present invention relates to a file transfer method and system for transferring files to a remote place and making backup copies, etc. using a SAN (Storage Area Network).
In contrast to a system for connecting computers via a network, SAN (Storage Area Network), a system which connects storages via a network such as the one described in JP-A-2001-306403 is conventionally known. The SAN normally connects storages via a fibre channel switch. It also allows connections with remote places through a channel extender. The SAN features high-speed and stable transfers between storages.
Shadow Image is a technology of outputting the same content to two disks in the same housing using a dual disk writing technology on the SAN. The Shadow Image separates the disk on the shadow side at proper timing and uses the disk for a backup to a magnetic tape, etc. Remote Copy is a technology of directly transferring data between disks at remote locations using the SAN.
NAS (Network Attached Storage) is a storage system that directly connects to a network between computers. The NAS is provided with a file server function and once connected to a network, the NAS is immediately made available. An example of this conventional technology is described in JP-A-2001-051890.
For managing a network between computers, there is a management system provided with a function of displaying a network map. The network map shows what kind of servers are connected to a network. On the other hand, the SAN is also provided with a storage map display function. This shows what kind of storages are connected to the SAN. The network map and storage map exist as completely different technologies.